heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Son of the Demon
For the titular "Son of the Demon" character, see Damian Wayne. Batman: Son of the Demon is a 1987 graphic novel by writer Mike W. Barr and artist Jerry Bingham, published by DC Comics. It was released in both hardcover and softcover formats. Although it is an Elseworlds story, Grant Morrison used this story in the 4-issue story "Batman and Son" in 2006. DC Comics published a new printing of Batman: Son of the Demon in 2006 featuring new cover art by Andy Kubert for the first time in standard comic book size with a cover price of $5.99 US, tying in with the "Batman and Son" arc. Plot The story centers on the eco-terrorist and head of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul aiding Batman in his quest to solve the murder of Harris Blaine, one of Gotham City's most prominent scientists. Ra's al Ghul and Batman turn out to be searching for the same man, the terrorist known as Qayin. Qayin is a rogue assassin who had murdered Ra's al Ghul's wife Melisande, mother to his favorite daughter and heir-apparent, Talia, by throwing her into a Lazarus Pit. Batman has shared a stormy, on-again, off-again romance with Talia for many years, despite his ideological conflict with Ra's. During the course of the storyline, Batman has time to properly romance Talia. When Batman asks if there should have been a marriage ceremony of some sort, Talia replies that there already has been: her father had previously, in a bid to stop Batman from interfering with his plans, performed such a ceremony in the tradition of his own country, where only the consent of the bride was needed to constitute a marriage. Talia soon becomes pregnant, and the prospect of a family has a profound effect on Batman's demeanor, making him more risk-adverse and softening his typically grim outlook. Batman is nearly killed protecting the recently pregnant (and still very dangerous in her own right) Talia from an attack by the assassin's agents. Observing Batman's dangerous and overly protective behavior, Talia resolves that she cannot allow him to continue to act in such a manner, as he will almost certainly be killed. To that end, Talia claims to have miscarried. Crushed by the news, Batman returns to his typically grim disposition, and he and Talia agree to have the marriage dissolved. Batman returns to Gotham, never knowing Talia is still carrying his child. The child, a boy, is born and left with an orphanage, and soon adopted by a western couple. The only hint of his impressive heritage is a jewel encrusted necklace, a gift Bruce gave to Talia just before Qayin attacked Ra's HQ. Critical reaction Hilary Goldstein of IGN ranked Batman: Son of the Demon #7 on a list of the 25 greatest Batman graphic novels, calling it "the best Ra's story ever told" and "one of the most well-paced action tales you'll ever read."Goldstein, Hilary (October 25, 2011). "The 25 Greatest Batman Graphic Novels". IGN. References External links *[http://www.dccomics.com/graphic-novels/batman-son-of-the-demon Batman: Son of the Demon at DC Comics] Category:Batman graphic novels